


This Scar I Love

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, OC who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is in a tight bind when the last person he wants to see comes to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Scar I Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in the deep recesses of twitter by me, Gusi, and Elin!!!

Ichigo was not the type to just lie down and let some ass beat him. He was going to fucking fight as much as he could and not a damn thing would deter him from saving his friends.

This was what he told himself even as he found himself losing miserably against a mysterious opponent. His hands, which were gripping his sword currently, had been shaking so bad from over exertion that he was sure in another second, he would drop.

His whole body was coated in a thick sheen of sweat and blood and trickled down his brow and over his lip, making the strong taste of iron hit his tongue. Growling deeply, he wiped at his eyes and tried to focus on the cloaked man in front of him, not the trees that were closing in on him.

_‘At least I lured the asshole out of the city. There does not need to be any innocent casualites.’_

His attacker laughed throatily and another wave of deadly reitsu hit Ichigo, making him double over in pain.

“Are you done Ichigo Kurosaki? Have you come to the conclusion that you’re going to die tonight?”

Ichigo clenched his teeth and looked blurrily as thickly wrapped feet neared him, and instinctively, his hand shot out wanting to ward away the brutal man.

“No, I came to the one where I kick your fucking ass!” Even as these words left his mouth, he knew they were wrong. His injuries were too much and he was barely standing on his feet now.

There was no way he could win in this state.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed in a tight grip and his helpless body was pulled up, enough to where he could look into blank, emerald colored eyes.

“Really? I’d like to see that Kurosaki.”             

Those words.

Ichigo’s chestnut eyes widened as soon as those words left the man’s mouth because he knew, he knew the man was about to see something way worse.

He knew it.

Long, spindly fingers tightened around his forearm and Ichigo reluctantly cried out when the fingers dug into the rather deep wound that was made there previously.

Blood poured from it in copious amounts and Ichigo’s eyes blurred.

_‘Fuck…what the fuck was he doing? Who is this shit and why aren’t I beating the shit out of him right now?!’_

Ichigo’s conflicted thoughts were beginning to mix up, and not make sense when he felt another presence.

It was right there, so close…

His vision went black aside from a small, dull flicker that gradually grew, and grew until it finally became a voice.

_“Lookin’ shitty there strawberry, you disappoint me.”_

Ichigo heard the man in front of him sputter and suddenly Ichigo was dropped uselessly to the ground.

Ichigo, who had fallen face down, struggled to rise from his spot.

_‘I know that fucking voice, who the hell is it?!’_

By curiosity and determination alone, Ichigo somehow got himself onto his hands and knees, not missing the way those wrapped feet took a couple of nervous and steps back.

“W-what the fuck? Who are you!?”

His “savior” chuckled and his feet came into view, stopping right at Ichigo’s shoulder.

A large hand softly ran through his thick hair, but that didn’t last long and it was suddenly gripped tightly and his head was yanked up to look into beautiful, turquoise eyes that looked as if they were reflecting the sea.

Ichigo knew.

He knew and he didn’t fucking like it.

“Grimmjow…”

The ethereal looking man smirked and the elaborate markings that traced the curve of his eye crinkled with the movement.

“Hey there berry, miss me?”

If anyone had held a mic to his mouth along with a million dollars, Ichigo still wouldn’t be able to express the feeling that had just coursed through his whole body.

There were so many that he was sure, still as these eyes slithered into his every being, that he was getting dizzy.

Or maybe it was just the blood pouring from all twenty-six of his wounds.

Grimmjow’s eyebrows turned inward when he wasn’t given an answer and he smoothed down Ichigo’s hair roughly.

“He can’t even talk; you did quite a number on him.” the blue haired arrancar moved from Ichigo to the masked man and leaned down with a cold grin and an even colder gaze.

“That’s my job.”

Ichigo did his best to pick his head up by his own violation but that wasn’t happening, not with the way his head was spinning.

Flopping down painfully to the ground, he heard a deep, sickening crunch and for a second thought it was him.

There was a pained screech and Ichigo realized it wasn’t, and with glassy eyes, he looked to where long, ivory covered legs could be seen stomping into the head of a motionless body.

Over and over again, until there were no more cracking noises, just those of wet flesh that had been stripped completely of its components to be held together.

It was all silent when the beast of a man finally ceased his assault and began walking over to Ichigo’s exhausted body.

From here, he could clearly see the deep, crimson color that coated the pants legs Grimmjow wore; the color soaked the white cloth beautifully.

Though, as Grimmjow bent down and arms encircled his legs and upper back, and he was lifted up bridal style he could have sworn something even more sinfully beautiful was shown to him.

This asshole’s face, which was completely pristine other than the lock of thick hair that brushed his forehead.

He tried to speak, tried to insult him but nothing was coming out due to the intense look Grimmjow was sending him.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t read the signs.

“Put….hah…put me down…”

His weak demand was ignored and he felt rather than heard the rumble of a chuckle deep in the panther’s chest.

“Shut the fuck up Kurosaki, you wouldn’t get two steps.”

Against his own will, Ichigo’s head lolled to the side, thumping against Grimmjow’s chest.

Ichigo had passed out before he was even done talking.

-09090909-

He was sore as hell.

Not the first thing he usually wanted to think about but it was the first feeling to hit him.

The next one had to be the one of confusion because just where the fuck was he.

His eyes still hadn’t open and in order to know the answer to his previous question, he needed to open them.

This was probably one of the hardest feats yet, though he managed to do it.

Blinking tiredly and slowly, he was grateful that there seemed to only be dim light in the corner of his vision because he knew damn well he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

He could really only see the ceiling but as he carefully turned his head, he was met with a darkened doorway to what he guess was the kitchen and then a small table that would only fit a maximum of three people.

Going back to his starting position, he rested his achy neck before easing over to the direction the light was glowing softly.

There was a desk that was scarce of anything other than a simple laptop that was powered on. That had to be the light.

He experimentally pushed down on his bandaged stomach feeling for the wound.

With a grimace, he concluded that yes, he was still injured though it was already healing and same with his arm.

He let out a sigh and moved to sit up, breathing out a breath of relief when he was hit with little to no pain.

He didn’t know how seeing as when he was laying on the floor of the forest and he was in so much pain he could have cried.

Which he didn’t of course.

Pushing against the cushions and realizing he was on a couch, Ichigo rolled his neck, working out all the kinks and knots that riddled the muscles.

Then he narrowed his eyes and tried to stand on his feet.

That _might_ have been a bad idea because he ended up on the floor and made a thump that was entirely too loud to have been him.

Though it was and it looked like the noise grabbed his caretaker’s attention because he suddenly heard the feather light steps.

He usually would have missed those but being on edge probably helped him in that department.

He crawled to his hands and knees (again) and was looking up from his space on the ground, when he saw Grimmjow, the man clothed in simple lounge pants and no shirt. His arms were crossed and Ichigo couldn’t help the growl that crawled out of his throat at the sight of the man.

“What, are you just going to stare at me all fucking day?!”

His sharp words echoed off the walls off the house/apartment and his eyes widened when Grimmjow shrugged.

“I don’t know, I like how you look on your knees.”

Blinking blankly, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow began walking to the other side of the room where he shut down the laptop with a tinkling noise.

“How ya’ feelin?”

Ichigo, still reeling from his last comment had to collect himself for a couple more seconds before he answered.

“I-I’m feeling fine. Just a little sore I guess.”

Propping himself up with the help of the back of the couch, he glanced at the larger arrancar, obviously “sizing him up”.

“So where the fuck have you been?”

Grimmjow chuckled and ran a hand through his longer hair, effectively distracting the younger boy who intently watched the muscles flex and shift for the movement.

“Why? Ya’ been worried?”

Ichigo scoffed and picked at the thick sleep pants he had been given…given…

He was…

“What the-did you undress me?!!”

“Yeah, how the hell else was I supposed to get to your fucking ‘booboos’?”

Ichigo cursed his genes as his cheeks flooded with heat which made his freckles stand out even more.

At this, Grimmjow laughed loudly and sat down heavily in the computer desk seat.

“Don’t flatter yourself berry, I wasn’t all that impressed.”

Ichigo sputtered and whipped his head to the side to stare widely into Grimmjow’s bedroom eyes.

“Stop calling me berry! And fuck, you ain’t even seen how I work this, this “unimpressive” package! So shut the fuck up unless you want me to prove it.”

……If there was a button called ‘hide me in a ditch and cover me with sand while reversing all my actions in my life’ Ichigo would be pressing the hell out of it because what the fuck did he just say and why did he say it.

As he thought this, he could clearly see Grimmjow’s smirk growing in size until it was practically covering his whole face. He chuckled and looked at Ichigo with his eyebrows raised into his hair.

“Oh~ Are you offering berry? I’m sorry but I like my _prey_ in the utmost conditions or else it’s no fun.”

Ichigo sneered and surprisingly had pushed himself up onto his feet, making his way over to the blue haired man, all the while hearing his mind echo ‘don’t do it”.

He didn’t listen.

Who was he to listen?

An idiot.

Stopping in front of his rival, he crossed his arms and looked down at Grimmjow who still hadn’t gotten up.

“What, are you saying I can’t? Or are you worried that when I do you’re gonna feel stupid as hell?”

He knew all this he was spouting was bullshit but what was he supposed to do?!

Grimmjow’s eyes suddenly narrowed and his mouth pulled up in a snarl as he stood to tower over Ichigo by a good three or four inches.

“No, I’m saying I like a fair fight, you should know that.”

Ichigo gulped and his eyes almost fluttered when Grimmjow leaned down to his ear level and whispered hotly,

“ _You wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway….berry.”_

That’s what broke him.

Not even the words.

It was that voice.

His voice.

Reaching up with speed that was scary, Ichigo coiled his fingers in the hair that pricked at the back of Grimmjow’s neck and pulled his head down to meet Ichigo’s soft lips in an even softer kiss.

His eyes clenched close and they pressed closed even harder when he realized there was no movement from the mouth on his own.

Grimmjow startled Ichigo by laughing, although muffled, Ichigo still noticed it.

Pulling apart, he glared hotly at the man.

“What?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, just that you’re too fucking cute.”

“Wha-!”

Then Ichigo was flying through the air, and then he was staring at the ceiling on the couch.

The only thing different from when he woke up was the arrancar currently between his legs, looking down at him in the most sinful way that even made Ichigo want to repent.

The orange haired boy cringed at the small prick of pain that pierced his side, but he wasn’t given an ounce of sympathy as Grimmjow’s lips crashed down on his.

Immediately, he molded their lips together roughly and his hands were pushing down on Ichigo’s slim hips.

“Shut up, you wanted this.” He nipped unforgivingly at Ichigo’s soft sensitive lips, grinning into the brutal kiss when a sharp gasp escaped the man underneath him.

He hummed and grabbed Ichigo’s cheeks with his hand, forcing his mouth open before he delved into the warm, wet cavern that was the Soul Reaper’s mouth. His used his tongue just as he fought, it was powerful and overwhelming.

Ichigo’s breathing began to quicken while he tried to reciprocate the rough kiss but there was no keeping up with the, the _beast_ on top of him. It was sloppy and Ichigo whined into his mouth as saliva escaped their joint mouths, slipping down his chin to wet his neck.

His hands that were gripping the brute’s shoulders squeezed.

Tighter and tighter.

He could already feel a swelling heat forming in his stomach, both from Grimmjow’s kiss to the hands that had slipped around and were molding his ass.

“Grim-hnngh!”

The smirk that moan brought to his face did nothing to calm Ichigo down. His half lid eyes shined with lust, looking into Grimmjow’s own like liquid pools of ---

As he separated his lips from the drug that was Ichigo, that fiery look ignited an even stronger flame between the panther’s legs, his hands suddenly moving from their previous spot in order twist the brown nub on the younger man’s chest.

Ichigo arched, pressing impossibly close to the heat between his legs.

“I thought you were going to show me something Kurosaki?”

Ichigo cried out loudly when Grimmjow experimentally pressed his hips down onto Ichigo’s.

“You feel that? That’s what you do to me,” leaning forward with a guttural groan, he closed his mouth around the previously abused nipple.

Ichigo’s hands found themselves in Grimmjow’s soft, almost feathery hair as he lightly pushed his head closer to his chest.

“S-Shut up.”

He can’t.

He can’t listen to his voice.

It’s too much

Too much.

“You make me so hard for you Ichigo; it’s so bad that I don’t even have to see you anymore.”

He leaned down and panted hotly into Ichigo’s ear while rolling his hips into the other man’s.

Relishing in the fact that his moans only got louder and louder with every grind of their hips, Ichigo’s hands gripping his hair tightly, and even though his scalp was screaming, the sounds the orange haired man was making were worth it.

“Do you hear me? I don’t even need to _see_ you. Do you know what I get off on? What makes me come so hard I see white?”

Ichigo groaned and reached down to slip the entirely too thick pants over Grimmjow’s hips, revealing the monster that he always had a feeling was there.

His member was nestled in a patch of the same blue hair on his head, though darker and it jutted out onto Ichigo’s thigh making pearly drops of pre come drip messily on the black cloth. Grimmjow groaned lowly and instinctively grinded down on Ichigo’s thigh.

“No...hnngh, tell me.”

His sultry eyes stared heatedly into Grimmjow’s, his request ringing in his head loud and clear.

With an animalistic growl, Grimmjow had yanked down Ichigo’s pants, turned him over, and yanked his hips up in one quick moment.

Arching over his back, Grimmjow’s rough voice caressed the smaller man’s ear.

_“Your fucking scar.”_

Pulling back, he palmed Ichigo’s ass, and he watched excitedly as he pulled the cheeks apart and admired the pink star shaped opening that was presented to him.

“Every time I see it, every time I touch it, I can remember your sword slicing into me. I remember the pain and _exhilaration_ that raced through me when I saw my blood on your weapon. Do you know how good it felt?

When you invade my thoughts, all I think about are your eyes, those eyes I want to see so helpless once again. I can’t help thinking that I will get that same rush.

I rub it thinking of you Ichigo. I take my member hard and hot into my hand and I make your scar bleed.”

Reaching down onto the drawers on the side table he pulled out a bottle of lube; his eyes widened sadistically when he saw the slight pricks of fear growing in those dark eyes.

“What? Are you getting scared now?”

Watching as Ichigo took a deep breath, he waited for the answer while pouring a copious amount of the lubricant on his fingers.

“No! I-I’m not dammit, just fucking do it.”

He smirked and made quick work of spreading the lube onto his erection and smeared a little on his entrance. Before Ichigo could protest he stuck two fingers in from the start.

He laughed at the sharp gasp and curse that escaped Ichigo’s mouth and focused on preparing him.

“Oh sorry, was that too hard?”

Ichigo’s hands clenched the cushions and he turned his head to the side to glared at the grinning man.

“Yes the fuck it was, asshole!”

Grimmjow hummed at the response but as he pushed his fingers back in, there was a slight softer tone to it, though he was by no means gentle. Ichigo wanted to crawl away because the pain was so sharp but found he wanted to push back into those thick fingers, to make them move any faster.

He grinded back onto them and gasped loudly when a spark was made in him. Pushing back again, he found that same spot and moaned out right, vaguely hearing the sharp intake of breath the man above him took.

He couldn’t stop himself.

He didn’t want to, not when the pleasure was so much.

He was about to crack.

“Grimmjow…please.” He dropped his head to his arms and whimpered.

“Please what?” Grimmjow was practically salivating from watching Ichigo fuck himself on his fingers, he wasn’t much for teasing but he wanted to hear that voice. He needed to.

“What?” He growled again.

Ichigo gasped at a particularly hard press to his prostate and arched his back.

“Fuck me dammit!”

In one movement, Grimmjow was breathing heavily as he pulled his fingers out and gripped Ichigo’s waist tightly before he thrusted in.

“Holy…”

Grimmjow cursed as he was surrounded by Ichigo’s tight heat and he leaned down, biting into Ichigo’s shoulder.

Ichigo let out a strangled yelp at both the pain from his shoulder and ass were made at the same time.

“Fuck, fuck ouch…” he tried to catch his breath and his hands moved to grip tightly at the cushions once again, though this time he bit into the cloth.

Panting in pleasure, Grimmjow loosened his grip on the already bruised hips and licked at the bleeding wound he made, knowing he should be adding to the injuries to the Soul Reaper’s body.

Though he didn’t exactly mind the color.

“Hey,” he patted Ichigo’s side lightly,” are you okay?”

Ichigo let out a breathy chuckle.

“Aw, is the little Grimmy caring about me? How cute.”

Grimmjow grimaced at the nickname before he sneered and pulled out.

“Not a damn bit.” And thrusted back in so hard Ichigo felt himself slide up on the couch.

“Fuck!”

It was a little awkward as they first started but when Ichigo suddenly moaned and pushed back, they had set themselves a rhythm.

It was fast but deep with no kind of breaking in between.

It was a pace Grimmjow loved before Ichigo’s cries and moans just kept coming and coming until the only sound he was making was a low whine

Grinning manically, Grimmjow made a particularly hard thrust to the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him.

Ichigo arched his back and Grimmjow looked on in amazement as he grabbed his own dripping erection in order to jerk himself to completion.

“Grimmjow, please ah! I don’t, hnnng!”

Grimmjow didn’t understand the babbled words that were coming out of Ichigo’s drooling mouth but h knew damn well what that gibberish was signaling.

He grunted and changed the pace to quick, shallow thrusts while leaning over his back to pant and whisper in his ear.

“Hurry up and come then, Ichigo.”

Grimmjow was sure that at any other time, that would have earned him a smart ass comment but in this scenario, Ichigo rewarded him.

The orange haired boy arched his back and wailed out his release, dripping all over the couch cushions and his swiftly moving hand.

“Shit shit shit!”

Grimmjow shivered and thrusted roughly a few more times before he let out a guttural groan to signal his orgasm.

Ichigo’s arms shook before he collapsed, his stomach being coated in the still warm come.

He let out a tiny whine when Grimmjow pulled out, lazily grinning at the sight of his release running out of Ichigo’s entrance and down his quivering thighs.

With a sigh, Grimmjow leaned back onto the armrest behind him and stared at the ass Ichigo practically offered him on a platter before the younger man’s legs also failed him.

“Hey berry?”

Ichigo sighed contently before propping himself up slowly and looking over his shoulder at warily.

“What…?”

Grimmjow chuckled.

“All you showed me was what a nice ass you got; didn’t see none of that package.”

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

“So while you were gone you masturbated to the scar I gave you?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Ichigo laughed and lied his head back down.

“Show me sometime, I bet it’s interesting.”

Grimmjow growled but shifted his gaze to glance at Ichigo, who had shut his eyes sleeply.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Mhmm~.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom for me and it is smut. I am proud. I also did not look over for mistakes, sorry.


End file.
